


No Need To Call Me 'Sir', Professor

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, can also be seen as platonic drarry, mildly vague hints about drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Draco thought of Harry's sass towards Professor Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Call Me 'Sir', Professor

“There’s no need to call me ‘Sir’, Professor.”

All hell broke loose in Snape’s classroom after Harry Potter uttered those words. Gryffindors were cheering and laughing, while the Slytherins sat in awed silence - some even joining in with the laughter when they thought Snape wasn’t able to see them.

And then there was Draco. Hand over his mouth to cover the smirk that was forcing itself to be known. Normally, Potter’s actions were stupid and obnoxious, but this was… Golden. It was something one would expect a Slytherin to say, or perhaps to hear a Ravenclaw mutter under their breath.  
Then again, Potter was always stupidly brave enough to even consider saying something so (perfectly sassy) rude to Professor Snape.

Draco had to give him a little credit for the comeback. It could be considered vaguely intelligent for The Chosen One - high praise coming from Draco, if you asked him. The furious professor and the sharp “Detention, Potter! And fifteen points from Gryffindor.” was not unexpected - nor were the groans from the once cheering Gryffindors. The sniggering from his fellow house mates grew slightly louder as the amusement switched from the comment to the fact that Potter had gotten himself in trouble, and set Gryffindor further back from winning the House Cup.

He now openly smirked, knowing that it would appear to just be a smug air of victory that surrounded him, as opposed to amusement and - dare he say it - admiration for the sass. That had been so bold of Potter - a boldness that Draco could only mark down to being the stupidity (or as Harry would call it 'bravery’) that came with being a Gryffindor. He certainly hadn’t expected it from the boy, perhaps one of the Weasley twins, but never from Potter…

Perhaps he had completely misjudged Potter’s character…

No. Draco knew who Harry was - an arrogant, self-centred, and frankly very stupid boy with a hero complex. Thought he was the world just because he was famous and a Gryffindor. Honestly, Draco suspected some favouritism from the other teachers - especially from Dumbledore. There was no reason why Gryffindor should win every year, but somehow Potter and his friends were gaining just enough points to surpass Slytherin every single time. It shouldn’t happen, not with the amount of points Gryffindor lose due to the copious amounts of detentions given out to the members of that house.

Then why did he feel, dare he say, proud of Potter for that comeback? It was incredibly Slytherin of him… Now Draco had heard the rumours, that the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor - but the idiot had asked not to be in Slytherin. He’d be insulted if it hadn’t been a relief to know that he wouldn’t be sharing a dorm or points with Potter. But now he understood where the hat might have been coming from - although to actually say something like that to a teacher was definitely a Gryffindor thing. No Slytherin would be so ridiculously stupid as to be so blatantly rude to a teacher.

He didn’t quite know when potions had come to an end, but before he knew it they were being ushered out of the room. Draco had been so deep in thought about the whole thing that he’d blanked out everything else. Frowning slightly at his own actions, Draco quickly made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. To think of it, Draco Malfoy losing track of time because he was too busy thinking about Harry Potter?! It was absurd. Ridiculous, even!  
But it had happened…  
And the more he thought about it, Draco realised he’d also been staring at Potter.

He needed to stop that before anyone got any ideas…


End file.
